¿pasado o futuro?
by natlex black
Summary: ¡James!-fué lo último que escucho Harry antes de caer de la escoba.


**Disclamer: harry potter y sus personajes no son nuestros...vamos lo d siempre n?**

¿Pasado o Futuro?

1.¿El pasado de Harry o el futuro de James?

Harry se despertó en la enfermería un poco confuso, esperando encontrar a Ron y Hermione cuando abriera los ojos, pero lo que encontró lo pilló por sorpresa, porque al lado suyo habían tres chicos de unos 15 años.

Uno de ellos era bastante alto y moreno, sus ojos eran oscuros y parecia estar discutiendo con otro de los chicos, este al contrario que el primero era rubio con los ojos de color miel y de la misma estatura, mientras que el tercer chico, el más bajito y gordito de los tres con los ojos y el pelo marrón claro le miraba desde los pies de la cama.Entonces Harry se dió cuenta de quienes eran esas personas y cerro los ojos pensando...

_-¡esto no es posible! debe ser un truco o alguna imaginación mía._

Entonces Harry abrió de nuevo los ojos para ver si seguían allí, pero ahora se encontró con tres curiosas miradas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima, el chico rubio intentó decir algo pero el moreno se le adelantó.

James, ¿estás bien?

_¿¡me ha llamado James? ¿¡que significa esto?Es una broma de muy mal gusto. _

_-_Tierra llamando a Prongs, tierra llamando a Prongs ¿hola?Contesta Prongs.

_A ver piensa y calmate Harry...primero ¿cómo he llegado aquí? segundo... ¿cómo es que Sirius,Peter y Remus parece que tengan 15 años? y tercero...¡¿Por qué Sirius me llama Prongs!_

_**Flash Back**_

El hombre más temido por todos los magos,con unos rasgos de serpiente y unos ojos rojos terrorificos,que hasta el más valiente de las personas saldría corriendo ante esta mirada, ahora estaba muy feliz, demasiado feliz, porque acababa de encontrar la manera de derrotar a las personas que habían frustrado sus planes más de una vez.Entonces entró en la habitación un hombre con unos cabellos rubios plateados y unos ojos grises que estaba a las ordenes de el gran Lord Voldemort.

Lucius, informame.(NA:con voz de Dard vader a que si Nat? puuuuuuug aaaaaaaah/ _estas loca Lex xDDD_)

Si mi Lord, todo esta saliendo como lo planeó.

¿Está todo preparado,Lucius?

Si, mi señor.

Me ausentaré por un tiempo así que espero que no haya ningún problema.

No señor, todo estará bien.

Bueno, pues me voy.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Hogwarts los buscadores más famosos, Harry y James Potter(NA:Estan cada uno en un tiempo distinto respectivamente, k vocubulario tngo jaja/ _si,si lo k tu digas...tarada_/k as dixo/_nada,nada,jaja_) celebraban los partidos más importantes de la temporada, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin.

En las gradas se encontraban los merodeadores animando a su mejor amigo pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien conocido se acercaba por detrás.

¡PROOONGS ¿QUE HACES? PEGALE A ESE MALDITO SLYTHERIN DÓNDE MÁS LE DUELA COMO...!

¡Padfoot! No seas tan bruto.

¿por qué no tendria que serlo, Moony?¿Acaso tienes celos de James?-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara y mirando a SU Moony con cara inocente.

Pero que me estás diciendo...-dijo con la cara roja como un tomate.(NA:no son pareja.../_x ahora/ _MUAJAJAJA)

No creo que sea eso,Sirius-repuso Wormtail señalando a su derecha.

Bueno,bueno,bueno...mirad quien está aquí ¿Doña perfecta Lily ha venido a ver a nuestro Jamsie?

Para tu información Black, solo estaba buscando a una amiga, ¿acaso tienes algo que objetar?

¿Yo?...Nada,nada-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego dijo en un susurro que de todas maneras fué oido por todos-por eso le mirabas todo el rato...

¡¿Qué has dicho BLACK!

Yo no he dicho nada, son imaginaciones tuyas o alomejor...¿estabas soñando despierta con Jamsie?

¡SIRIUS BLACK! Más vale que no te vuelva a oir decir una estupidez como esa o me dará por tener un perro de mascota, te aseguro que no querrás saber que raza me gusta.-le dijo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada y daba media vuelta para irse.

¿Có-cómo lo...?

¿lo sabe?-dijo Wormtail horrorizado.

Pero...Moony cariñín ¿No le habras dicho nada, verdad?-dijo en tono irónico.

y-yo...pues lo que pasó es que...¡Mirad!

¡Remus Lupin, no me canvies de tema.

¡Padfoot! mira, James ha localizado la snitch.

Mientras tanto en el tiempo de Harry estaba ocurriendo lo mismo.

¡Mira Ron! ¡Harry ha localizado la snitch.

¡Ya lo veo! No hace falta que me rompas el brazo Mione.

¿eh?...¡Ah! lo siento.-dijo colorada mientras Ron ya estaba tan rojo como su pelo.

(NA: A partir de ahora los dos tiempos estarán juntos)

¡HARRY POTTER HA LOCALIZADO LA SNITCH Y VA TRAS ELLA!-dijo el comentarista de Gryffindor.

¡JAMES POTTER HA LOCALIZADO LA SNITCH Y VA TRAS ELLA!-dijo el comentarista de Gryffindor.

¡HARRY SE VA ACERCANDO! ¡ESTÁ MUY CERCA!

¡JAMES SE VA ACERCANDO! ¡ESTÁ MUY CERCA!

¡YA CASI LA TIENE!

¡YA CASI LA TIENE!

¡3 m!

¡3 m!

¡2 m!

¡2 m!

¡1 m!

¡1 m!

¡¡¡¡¡¡PUMB! (NA:_esto raya ./_Nat t stas rayando kn las notas d autora.../_k vaaa )_

Harry y James Potter habían cogido la snitch pero... Un estallido sonó el en campo de Quidditch, y Harry y James se dieron cuenta de que nadie se movía,mientras sostenían la snitch empezaron a marearse antes de sentir un tirón hacia atrás,mientras veían como se aproximaban rápidamente hacia el suelo Harry oyó que alguien gritaba "¡JAMES!" y este oyó "¡HARRY!",después el mareo les venció y se desmayaron.

**Fin del Flash Back**

(Merodeadores)

¡¡PRONGS! ¿¡Te gustaría despertar de una vez?

Sirius, te estoy diciendo que no es James.

¡QUE SI MOONY! Creo que el lobito esta empezando a comerte el cerebro porque mira que no reconocer a tus amigos-dijo este cabreado y con ironía.-además, ¿se puede saber porque has echado a Lily?

¡PORQUÉ NO ES JAMES, MIERDA SIRIUS QUE NO VES QUE ES EL HI…!-dijo el Lupino fuera de si, pero no continuó porque se dio cuenta del error que habría sido decírselo, por desgracia Sirius no era ningún idiota.

¿Qué ibas a decir?-dijo con perspicacia.

Nada, solo que no es James.

Mentiroso, te conozco muy bien Moony, ademas esta ya es la segunda cosa que me ocultas, pero de eso ya hablaremos más tarde-murmuro un Padfoot mosqueado.

O.o?

Padfoot, creo que Remus tiene razón, no es James.-dijo Wormtail fijándose en el chico tumbado en la cama, que miraba sorprendido la situación.

¿¡PERO QUE ES ESTO? ¡UNA CONSPIRACIÓN CONTRA MÍ! Pero no veis que es Jamsie, fijaos en el pelo negro, en las gafas, en la cara, en la cicatriz, en la… ¿LA CICATRIZ? ¡ESTE NO ES NUESTRO PRONGS!-dijo Sirius entre sorprendido y asustado.

Muy agudo Padfoot, otra vez has mostrado tu inteligencia de perro.-dijo Moony con sarcasmo.

P-pero es que es una copia de Jamsie, de NUESTRO PRONGS… ¡¿Por qué no habéis empezado por ahí!

¡Padfoot! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que hemos estado diciéndo todo el rato?...haber, calmémonos…

¡Chicos! Callaos ya, lo estáis asustando.-dijo Peter desesperado mientras miraba a un muchacho con unos ojos verdes muy familiares.

Harry miraba sorprendido la escena que estaban montando los merodeadores, y por fin sus pensamientos empezaban a aclararse, solo encontró una respuesta para todo esto y era…

_Creo que el golpe que me he dado ha sido demasiado fuerte. Será mejor que no haga caso y espere a ver si me despierto… ¿Y si no...?_

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos porque Sirius se había puesto encima suyo y empezó a sacudirle mientras le gritaba como un poseso, y Remus intentaba quitárselo.

¡DESEMBUCHA! ¡¿Quién eres tú! ¡CONTESTA! ¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A JAMSIE?

Vale, definitivamente no es un sueño-susurró bajito pero audible para Sirius ya que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él dada la situación.

¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO! Claro, ya te vale, tu hazte el loco pero llegaremos al final del asunto.

Sirius…-empezó Moony.

¡No te creas que nos puedes engañar porque desde un principio sabíamos la verdad!

Padfoot… ¿eh? ¿¿Qué tu lo sabias de un principio? Perdona que lo dude.

JA, ¿a qué actúo bien? Todo era una estrategia para ver si soltaba algo-se defendió Sirius.

¬¬...¡OH! Discúlpeme por dudar de su interpretación.-bufó Remus ya cabreado.

Déjalo, solo es que no sabéis apreciar mi talento-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo-bueno… ¡Tu! ¡Dime de una vez que has hecho con Jamsie! ¡Venga…!

_Sirius esta como una cabra, será mejor que primero hable con Remus._

En un descuido de Sirius, Harry lo tiró al suelo, cogió a Remus por la muñeca para llevárselo a una sala aparte, dejando a un Sirius muy enfadado, no solo por tirarlo al suelo sino por llevarse a SU lobito. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue detrás de ellos.

En la habitación Harry se decidió a hablar seriamente con Remus sobre lo ocurrido, este había puesto un hechizo para evitar que Sirius pudiera entrar ya que conociéndolo sabía que en estos momentos tendría instintos asesinos.

Uff…creía que Sirius me iba a matar.-dijo un Harry asustado.

¡TÚ, ABRE LA PUERTA M&AN! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO COMO NO LA ABRAS!-dijo un Sirius muy enfadado a punto de tirar la puerta abajo.

Pues como no me des algo con lo que defenderte me temo que será así-sentenció Moony con cara muy seria.

Pues…yo…es que veras…-empezó Harry, porque la verdad es que no sabía que pasaba.-_Puede que haya retrocedido al pasado…pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? Si es así no puedo decir nada del futuro... ¿Dónde estará mi padre?_

_-_¿Tu eres el hijo de Lily y James?-dijo muy serio.

Si… ¿eh? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes!-dijo Harry sorprendido.

¡ENCIMA QUE SECUESTRAS A PRONGS AHORA TE LLEVAS A MI MOONY!-dijo Sirius, pero lo que no sabían los ocupantes de la sala es que este ya había destruido el primer hechizo.

¿Mi?··(NA:xra la gente que no s a enterado s una cara d sonrojo.../_muy mala x cierto...)_Bueno ignoremos eso último.. , es muy evidente: 1ª Eres clavado a James, 2ª Tienes los ojos de Lily y 3ª Hueles un poco como ellos dos. ¿Algo más?

Sigues igual de inteligente…sabía que tenia que recurrir a ti porque el cafre de mi tío también sigue igual aun después de haber pasado doce años en…-dijo Harry sin pensar lo que decía, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error demasiado tarde.

¿En dónde dices que ha pasado doce años?

Enningunsitio-soltó de carrerilla este.

Pero a Remus no le dio tiempo de preguntar de nuevo ya que Sirius ya estaba dentro con ganas de matar…Y desgraciadamente para Harry, Sirius tenía la varita en mano.

¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO! ¡SEGURO QUE LO HAS VIOLADO O ALGO PEOR! ¡CUANDO TE COJA CRIAJO DEL DEMONIO!-grito Sirius para ponerse a perseguir al pobre Harry, mientras Peter entró en la habitación y se acercó a Remus.

¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Wormtail.

¡Socorro! ¡Remus! ¡Me va a matar!-dijo Harry desesperado mientras corría alrededor de la habitación con Sirius detrás de él.

¡NO LO DUDES NIÑATO! ¡Y ENCIMA PIDIENDOLE AYUDA! ¡¿Y QUE MÁS! ¡¿QUIERES UNA VISITA QUIADA POR HOGWARTS!-grito Sirius.

Remus los observo un momento y luego se giro para contarle a Peter lo ocurrido. Entre tanto jaleo no se dieron cuenta de que una profesora acababa de entrar a la habitación, y lo que vio la dejo en blanco.

Sirius estaba corriendo en círculos detrás de Harry mientras tiraba algún que otro mueble, este a su vez gritaba desesperado ayuda mientras saltaba por encima de los muebles para huir, ya que estos luego eran arrojados por Sirius y volaban por encima de dos personas que estaban tranquilamente en medio de la habitación, comentando algo que parecía muy interesante.

¡PROFESORA AYUDA! ¡ME QUIERE MATAR!

¡MENTIRA! ¡SOLO ESTAMOS JUGANDO!-grito Sirius que no había parado de perseguir a Harry.

Mientras la profesora miraba la situación Remus se acercó a ella para pedirle un favor como sino estuviera pasando nada.

Profesora, por favor. ¿Seria tan amable de llamar al profesor Dumbledore?-dijo este con mucha tranquilidad.

Necesito unas vacaciones.-dijo antes de salir a buscar al director.

Al cabo de diez minutos solo había dos cambios, uno era que no quedaba ni un solo mueble en pie, el otro era que Harry y Sirius estaban más cansados por lo tanto no se gritaban ni corrían tan rápido pero Sirius no dejaba de insultar a Harry.

No...coff…escaparas enano…-dijo Sirius en tono cansado.

Déjame…yo no he hecho nada...coff-contesto Harry en el mismo tono que Sirius.

Potter, Black, estaros quietos.-dijo una voz tranquila ya conocida por todos.

Profesor Dumbledore-dijeron todos al unísono.

Potter, acompáñame, quiero hablar contigo-dijo seriamente.

¡ESE NO ES JAMES! ¡SOLO ES UN CRIAJO IMPOSTOR!-grito Sirius mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, cosa que si las miradas hicieran daño Harry estaría muerto y a 200 metros bajo tierra.(NA: no se sabe como pero Sirius ha recuperado toda su energía_…/¡ese es mi Padfoot!_/a mi personalmente m gusta mas Remusin...s tan mooonoooo/_a mi tambien xro...stas muuuuy mal..._)

Eso ya lo se, Sirius-dijo como si nada.

A bueno entonces ¿le castigarás? ¡Si! ¡Venga Potter vete con el director-dijo Sirius ilusionado.-un momento…¡¿POTTER! ¿¡POR QUÉ LE LLAMAS POTTER SINO ES PRO…JAMES?.

Dumbledore le lanzo una mirada de complicidad a Remus, el cual entendió al momento que tenía que explicárselo todo a Sirius. Y Dumbledore salió con Harry hacia su despacho.

Sirius, ven un momento, tenemos que hablar-le dijo Remus a este.

Es verdad, me debes varias explicaciónes-dijo Sirius demasiado serio

O.O?

(Trio)

James se despertó en la enfermería un poco confuso, esperando encontrar a los merodeadores y con suerte a Lily cuando abriera los ojos, pero lo que encontró lo pilló por sorpresa. (NA: no os suena d nada/_sii, m parece familiar...¬¬ s tu stupido principio/_con tic nervioso n l ojo k as dixo/_nada, k s tu precioso principio...xDD/_xra tu info tambien fue idea tuya.../_O.o? no lo recuerdo.../_t jodes U.U

_¡¿No hay nadie! ¿¡Cómo han podido dejarme solo después de caerme de la escoba!_ O.O! ¡ME HE CAIDO DE LA ESCOBA! ¡¿CÓMO LA MIRARÉ A PARTIR DE AHORA! ¡ME MUERO!

En ese mometo entraron una chica de estatura mediana con los ojos marrones y el pelo castaño claro y rizado, seguida de un chico bastante alto, pelirrojo y con los ojos marrón tirando a verde (NA: tiene los ojos como yo! k mono/_dios Lex! stas mal d verdad.../_tic n l ojogggrrrr...Nat/_dime mi kerida y preciada amiga '/_¬¬...mjor sigamos).

¡Harry! ¡Estas bien!-dijo Hermione

Nos tenias muy preocupados-dijo Ron

¿Qué voy hacer ahora? No podré salir de mi cuarto en 50 años,peor, me dejarán de lado el resto de mis dias. ¿Cómo me he podido caer de l escoba? ¡Ella me ha visto! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Xx-la cara de los dos.

¿Harry?-se atrevió a decir la chica.

Tengo que fugarme antes de que me vean ellos,antes de que me vea ella...Ya no podré observarla en clase, ¡nooo! Seguro que me desprecia.

Oye, creo que el golpe que se dió ha sido demasiado fuerte-dijo preocupado Ron

No solo eso sino que...-intentó decir Mione antes de ser interrupida.

¿Quiénes sois?-dijo James al darse cuenta de que habían entrado dos personas a la enfermería.

Tenemos que ver a Dumbledore-respondío Mione al darse cuenta de algo.

¡Nooooo!-dijo antes de salir corriendo y mientras gritaba-¡No quiero que nadie me vea la cara! ¡Remus,Sirius,Peter! ¡¿Dónde estais!

¿Remus,Sirius,¡PETER?...definitivamente el golpe le ha afectado más de lo que pensábamos-dijo Ron asustado.

Creo que deberíamos seguirle.

Pero antes de que pudieran darse cuenta el muchacho había desaparecido.

_-¿!Pero dónde porras están¡?...puede que...miraré en la sala común._

¡OUCH!...lo siento...-dijo James sin prestar mucha atención.

¡Mira por donde andas Potter!

_¿Y este tío de qué me conoce?_

Cuando James se incorporó para saber con quién se había chocado, aquel chico le resultó familiar pero no acababa de centrarlo,este era un chico con el pelo rubio claro y los ojos grises, le recordaba a alguien pero no le dió mucha importancia, así que siguió su camino,pero antes de que pudiera irse el otro chico le habló.

Cuando se dió la vuelta se fjió más en él y se dió cuenta de que era un maldito slytherin.

¿Qué pasa Potter, que no tienes suficiente con montar el numerito en el partido?

¿De qué me hablas maldito enano, además quien coño te crees que eres para hablarme así?

¿Qué de que te hablo?-dijo mientras imitaba un desmayo(NA:con pose muy cursy_/herencia de su padre_/majisimo x cierto xDDD_/s vdd,k pena k alomejor sufre un pekeñ accidente,con lo bien que me caia_/veas xDD)

No pienso perder el tiempo contigo-dijo demasiado calmado

Si eso, tu vete a esconderte con tus amigos y la asquerosa sangre sucia.-dijo con voz áspera(NA:ya volvemos con el vocabulario xDD/_psiiii... lex ssisi l k t digas...anda continua)_

¿¡Harry,dónde demonios estabas¡?-dijeron los recién llegados.

Repite eso si te atreves criajo-dijo reprimiendo su cabreo lo más posible, ya que le había prometido a Lily no meterse en más líos.

¿El qué,lo de ... ¿asquerosa sangre sucia?-dijo con malicia puntualizando las últimas palabras.

¡Harry...!-gritó Mione

Pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que James había sacado la varita y apuntaba a malfoy al corazón.

Lo siento Lily...esto va port tí-dijo en susurro antes de gritar-¡¡¡Die Kleidung!

Sirius y Remus sintieron como su antiguo tatuaje de los merodeadores se activaba, y eso solo podía significar una cosa...pero era imposible, así que salieron disparados hacia donde sintieron que se había realizado el hechizo.(NA:milagrosamente Sir y Remsi stan en la scuela xD/_i ad+ han encontrao el lugar exact d dnd s ha realizao el exiso,ad+ es padfoot y moony no sir y remsi,n mseas vulgar lex/_o wenu xdon xdon,l dl lugar se esplicara mas adlnte)

Cuando llegaron se quedaron los dos depié uno al lado del otro y solo llegaron a ver como Dumbledore se llevaba a Harry.(NA:_¡james! es Jamesie solo que ellos no lo saben)_

¿Eso no ha sido un...-empezó Remus

marauder spell?-acabó la frase Sirius.

(Voldemort) (NA:_Ponemos Voldy xk ste ni sta n l tiempo d James ni en el d Harry, ahora lo explicaremos/_Noo, mejor no, dejemos kn l suspense/_km kieras...U.U)_

Juajajajajaja, con esto ya no podrán volver jamás-dijo Voldemort(NA:_puuuuug aaaaah! aki sta otra vez el Dar vader xD/_gggrrr eso s mio ademas s Dard vader, inculta U.U/_¬¬ mira kien habla.../_no m ralles...VA!kiero ir otra vez kn los merodeadores/_k a exo Voldy t lo pasas x dnd yo t diga no/_Pues si xro va/_dios...dame paciencia, volvamos)_ después de ver los resultados que había obtenido.

Era una gran sala completamente blanca a excepción de dos puertas enormes, una a cada lado de la sala, en las dos puertas había escrito lo mismo "**και μελλοντικός, για να παίξει με το χρόνο θα φέρει τις φοβερές συνέπειες, αυτές οι πόρτες δεν οφείλονται στην αφή ούτε για να αλλ�ξουν**."Las inscripciones estaban echas de un extraño metal al igual que los dibujos que habían en estas.En estos aparece un dragón enorme con los ojos como dos rubies, detrás tenía tres puertas distintas cerradas por candados y dos personas enfrente de ellas.

Pero ahora las dos grandes puertas, conocidas como las Zeits,estaban destruidas y entre abiertas, ahora las inscripciones brillaban muy fuerte, pero eso a Voldemort no le importaba sino que era lo que él pretendía y después de mucha magia desgastada lo había conseguido y ya nada le impederia dominar los dos tiempos.(NA:_el Voldy del tiempo de los merodeadores,aparte de star km una kabra, y el del tiempo son ahora el mismo/_vamos ya kn los merodeadores o kn kien sea xro kn Voldy noooooooo TT.TT)Y lo que no sabia Voldemort esque un fenix había sentido lo que pasaba y ahora Fawks acudiría con Dumbledore para contarle lo ocurrido.

(Merodeadores)

Bueno, venga empieza a explicarme-dijo Padfoot con voz de pocos amigos.

Bueno, pues mira...el caso es que...-dijo Remus pensando en lo que iba decirle-_que mala leche me trae este ahora ¿qué le habré hecho?..._

_-_Si vas a tardar tanto en decirme que ese chico es el hijo de James, mejor me pido algo de picar-dijo tajantemente.(NA:el vocabulario...jajajajaja/_deja ya lo del vocabulario n paz, que m rallas...)_

O.o...¿Lo sabias? Entonces ¿qué quieres que te explique?-dijo este ya harto de la actitud de Sirius.

Pues claro que lo sabia, ¿Me creias idiota?-dijo Paddy alterandose.

¬¬...nooo...bueno, Entonces ¿qué explicación te debo?-replicó Moony

¡¿Qué que explicación me debes! ¿¿Después de tanto tiempo juntos y no lo sabes?-dijo cabreandose cada vez más

_¿Pero que es lo que debería saber?_Pues...la verdad...como no te expliques mejor...

¡Estabién,te lo dejaré clarito,¡¿Qué mierdas hacías saliendo con esa Hufflepuff!

_¿con qué Hufflepuff?..._Ah si! ¿con Aliena?...pues estudiar,¿que quieres que haga con ella?-contestó Remus un poco indeciso-Ademas,¿a ti qué te importa lo que haga yo con ella?

¡Pues si que me importa,y mucho para que te enteres!

X.x...¿?

¡Ysi todavía no lo sabes es que eres estúpido!

¿Pues si tan estúpido soy por qué no me lo cuentas tú?-dijo Remus intentando reprimir una sonrrisa al ver la preocupación de su amigo,aunque lo más probable es que fueran imaginaciones suyas.

¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntó Sirius con seriedad

Si, quiero _que mal ha sonado esto último_-respondió el en el mismo tono

Estabién...mañana...te lo contaré todo

Antes de que Remus le pudiera decir algo más Sirius ya se había marchado para preparar la pequeña sorpresa que le esperaba al día siguiente.

CONTINUARÁ...

We wenu k tal?os a gustado

espero k ayais disfrutando tanto leyendolo tanto km nosotras escribiendolo

dejar RR asiassss


End file.
